massivecraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Vampires Guide
Vampires Guide Did you know there are Vampires on this server? If not, it's time to get in-touch with them. The Infection (How-to) You may contract the dark disease by using an Altar of Darkness or by drinking the blood of a vampire. There's a chance you may contract the disease while fighting a vampire. You can check if you have the disease by using the "/v show" command, but you will notice it ingame by taking sometime half of a heart damage during the transformation.Note: You do not; lose your infection when you log off or because of a restart, once you are infected, the only way to remove the infection is by touching an Altar of Light . Once you have the disease, you must wait 1 hour (3 minecraft days) before you will become a full-vampire. You can speed-up this process by blood trading: First a non-vampire will drink blood from you and afterwards you have to drink much blood of the infected. Please visit the races to see, what race is unaffected by vampirism. The Altar of Darkness The Altar of Darkness is a very secure method to becoming a Vampire. The percentage of infection is 100%. You can build an Altar of Darkness by placing the following materials arround a gold-block. *Note: right clicking the gold block will show which blocks are missing from the Altar of Darkness. *30 Obsidian *5 Web *5 Dead Bush (Go to a desert. Find a dead bush. Hit it with your fist.) *2 Diamond Block It can be any shape you desire, there are no building restrictions. The only requirement is that the gold blocks must be the center block, and the other blocks must be within a radius of 10 blocks. To use an Altar of Darkness you need the following items- *1 Mushroom Stew *10 bones *10 gunpowder *10 redstone Drinking blood from a vampire A vampire can offer you blood with /v offer (playername) (amount). Vampire Advantages and Disadvantages * Immune to fall damage. * Immune from drowning. * Hostile mobs won't attack without being provoked. * Passive Jump Boost II (2.5 block jump height) * Can activate Bloodlust to Move 2x faster, jump 6x higher (6.5 blocks). * Gain health at expense of hunger * Kill and drink blood instead of eating food (cake is still possible) * Wooden tools, fences and fence gates, and holy water have a very large damage multiplier against vampires. *Burn in the sun The Sun The equation for irradiation is: X% = sun * terrain * armor - 20(base) Bloodlust Bloodlust is a vampires main advantage. It works by pressing V (spoutcraft) or using /v b (Normal minecraft). Once you activate bloodlust, you can sprint with double speed, jump 6 times higher and close combat damage is increased by 20%. While using bloodlust your blood (hunger) level decreases faster so you can only use it for a small period of time before your blood level gets too low and you can no longer use it. Vampire Diet How to Get Rid of Vampirism You have been infected with vampirism, but don't wish to become a vampire? Are you currently a vampire and wish to return to your human state? If so, take a look at the following descriptions: Altar of Light The Altar of Light is the only way to get back from being a full-vampire. It also can cure the dark disease. Just as the Alter of Darkness, an Altar of Light has no building restrictions and is made of 1 lapiz lazuli block (as the center block), 30 glowstone blocks, 5 red flowers, 5 yellow flowers and 2 diamond blocks. It is used to cure vampirism. To use the Altar of Light you need the following items- 1 water bucket, 1 diamond, 20 sugar and 20 wheat. (right-clicking the lapis-block shows which blocks are missing from the altar) Holy Water This is used for curing yourself of vampirism and for fighting other vampires. The holy water is a splash-potion, which you can throw at yourself to cure yourself of the disease, or throw it at other vampires to damage them. Keep in mind vampires can't brew holy water. The required ingredients are: 1 Water Bottle and 1 Lapis Lazuli Dye. Hold the water bottle and right-click an Altar of Light to create the splash potion. The potion will be placed into your inventory as “Sparkling Potion”. Surviving as a Vampire: The Role Play Guide Vampires are hunted all around the world, especially by the Crimson Inquisition. Hence announcing that you're a vampire is not a very good idea. As Wolffram and his Inquisition sweep the streets wiping out any infected in their way. The Vampires have two choices, disguise or hide. Disguise: One of the main issues with vampires is their jumping ability, don't jump. '''Vampires can be easily detected when they jump, and also when they begin to burn, '''don't stay in the sun, it hurts. '''Yes the sun hurts, as you have read above. As the sun burns through vampires pale skin, black smoke and dead skin start falling from the vampire, causing them to be noticed. Do not say your a vampire, Eso Sculd was executed for asking for someone to hand over the disease, don't want to end up like Eso? '''Don't say or speak about your vampirism. '''Lastly make sure you are not visible in places only reachable by vampires, this obviously means that you're a vampire, or you use a hacked client. Hiding: Wish you didn't have to disguise your abilities, wish to be free? '''Underground, is the best place for you. Not even the Crimsons even bother to get their boots wet in these sewage drains, the vines spread everywhere making it a nuisance for humans to walk a long, many are scared the the bridges will break under them, well I would be. It was made by vampires was it not? Down in the sewers there are houses, that can be occupied from any vampire to tigran, maybe even those filthy frostmorn. Lastly, the prize and glory of vampires is the dark altar which lies somewhere in the sewers of Regalia. The dark altar is where vampires pray to the overlord, and offer her blood of their victims in preparation to summon her against Wolffram and the Inquisition. Category:Guides